


Bleed for you

by killerweasel



Series: Make a Choice [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed for you

Title: Bleed for you  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Angel_  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 1050  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after _Sherlock's 'The Great Game'_ and _Angel's 'City Of...'_  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: Things don't quite go as planned.

“Are you insane?” Judging by his grunt, I’d dropped Sherlock onto his bed a bit more roughly than I should have. “What did I tell you? I said ‘do not offer yourself to him because he might fucking kill you’. I know I said that at least twice. And what do you do? The moment he was on his feet, you exposed your throat.”

Sherlock whispered something, causing my eyebrows to shoot up into my hairline. “I’m glad you felt confident that I’d be able to pull him off of you before you died. It was still a very stupid thing to do.” I heard something smash in another part of the flat. “I need to see how he is. Do not move from this room.” Sherlock started to get up and I shoved him back down again. “I mean it, Sherlock. I will tie you to this bed if I have to.”

I closed the door behind me as I left. I knew Sherlock wouldn’t stay there for long. He was worried about his friend and so was I. Newly turned vampires were highly unstable and very dangerous. Sherlock’s stunt hadn’t helped things at all. It might have even made things worse.

The smashing noise had been a table, which I found in pieces on the floor. I felt panic start to rise up inside of me when I saw one of the table’s legs was missing. A soft thud came from the direction of John’s room. I moved through the flat as quickly as I could, hoping I would get there in time.

The door was open and I slipped inside. I found him on the floor by the bed, clutching the table leg in his hand. He was griping it so tightly I could hear the wood starting to splinter under his fingers. The jagged edge of it was pressed against his chest. He froze when he saw me.

“John, Sherlock is going to be fine.” I kept my voice soft as I moved closer. “Could you put the stake down? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“I didn’t mean to do it.” He closed his eyes. “He smelled so good. I could hear his blood moving in his veins. I could hear his heart beating. I could even hear the air moving in his lungs. I was so hungry.”

“I know, John.”

“I didn’t even realize what I was doing until he said my name. I didn’t know who I was or even what I was. I just knew I was hungry and that he was food.” John shuddered. “He said my name and then memories popped into my head. I could have killed him. I’m a damn monster.”

“If you’re a monster, what does that make me?” I sat down on the floor next to him, shifting close enough so our shoulders were touching. John leaned against me with a sigh. He didn’t try to stop me as I took the stake from him. I tossed it across the room. “That was one big clusterfuck.”

John snorted before looking serious. “I’m still hungry.”

“There’s blood in the fridge. That’s what you were supposed to eat when you woke up.” Bagged blood wasn’t the same as something fresh, but it was still better than animal blood. “Your microwave works, right? Half the stuff in your kitchen seemed broken.”

“Sherlock keeps using things for his experiments. He breaks them faster than I can replace them.” He rubbed his temple. “The microwave should still work.”

“Good. I’ll need you to show me how to use yours.” I got to my feet and held out my hand. He took it and stood up. “The smell of burnt blood is not a great thing and it lingers for days if you cook it for too long.”

\---

I drank some of the microwaved blood and made a face. There was animal in it. It tasted a bit like otter. I’d have to mention to Mycroft that whomever he bought it from wasn’t selling the proper stuff. Sherlock joined us at the table. John stared at the marks on Sherlock’s pale throat. “I could have killed you, Sherlock.”

“You could have, but you didn’t, John.” Sherlock touched the marks. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Let it go.”

John sighed before getting up and making Sherlock something to eat. “I want you to eat all of the toast and drink the juice. You need to replace what I took.”

Sherlock nibbled on a piece of toast. “Mycroft texted me. He said that they’ll be installing the new windows tomorrow so we won’t have to keep everything covered.”

“Now that everyone’s fine, I’m going to steal John for a while. I need to teach him some handy vampire skills.” I grinned at him. “We’ll be back tomorrow night after the sun goes down.”

“I want to come.” Sherlock finished the first piece of toast and was working on the second. “This whole thing is fascinating. I want to see the differences in your techniques, especially when it comes to hunting victims.” John gave Sherlock a look and Sherlock gave him one right back. “Or Lindsey could just bite me now and I’d know what the difference is.”

“No.” I got up and rinsed my mug in the sink a few times. “I am not biting you. One set of fangs marks is more than enough.” Besides, I really didn’t think his brother would be amused.

“You can come with us, provided you do what Lindsey tells you and you don’t interfere or ask questions until afterward.” John leaned back against the counter. “You’d follow us anyway, wouldn’t you?”

Sherlock smiled. It was the first real smile I’d seen on his face all evening. “You know me too well, John.”

Now that the mood was lighter, everyone should be able to enjoy themselves. “Both of you go get into something casual or comfortable. The key thing is to blend in with the crowd because if something goes wrong, you really don’t need people describing you to the police.”

Sherlock drank the rest of his juice and the two of them headed towards their rooms. While they were getting ready, I cleaned up the dishes. Whatever happened tonight, I knew it was going to be interesting.


End file.
